The present invention relates to a latch assembly sometimes referred to as a mortise lock. The lock is of the character which is intended to be received in a socket or recess in the edge of a door and of such construction that it may be arranged for selected association with either a right hand opening door or with a left hand opening door.
The invention further relates to functions interrelated in the lock mechanism and the adaptability of the lock assembly to right hand and left hand opening door use without disassembly of the lock case.